tekenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
SBV Turbo '96
SBV Turbo '96 'is a football club from Dijns aan de Kust. SBV Turbo '96 plays their home matches in the Jan van Oss Stadion. The capacity of the Jan van Oss Stadion is 5,995. SBV Turbo '96 is one of the newer football clubs from Tekenland. The club was established in 1996, so that it could join the 1996-97 First League. In its first season, SBV Turbo '96 placed eighth. History Until 1998, two years after the establishment of the football club, the club was named 'Voetbalclub Sansor'. Sansor was the name of the head sponsor, but the IT company went bankrupt during the severe economic crisis starting in 1997 in Tekenland. The club then wanted to make clear to the world that the club plays payed football, and changed their name into SBV. Turbo was added because the club wanted to achieve great results within the near future and wanted to show that the club is doing everything about it to achieve success. In 2001, Vlieger Briljant became the head manager of the club, what immediately proved to be successful. The club promoted from the First League to the Champions Class in the same season. He was named a hero of the club and continued to manage the club until 2007, when he was sacked after being almost relegated to the First League again. Binko Draaisma took over and continued to manage the club until 2012, when SBV Turbo '96 reached the ninth place and qualified for the qualifying rounds of the UEFA Europa League. He quit his job due to health problems. Later that summer it was confirmed that Binko Draaisma had lung cancer. He was declared cancer free in the summer of 2013, immediately continuing his job as football coach. He was hired by Leza Young Boys. In the summer of 2012, it was announced that Vlieger Briljant would take over as head coach. He managed to get SBV Turbo '96 into the group stage of the UEFA Europa League. The club, however, finished last in the group. Causing uproar amongst the fans was the decision that Vlieger Briljant made his son Vlegel Briljant the new goal keeper and captain of the team. SBV Turbo '96 finished in 22nd position that season. The direction of the club stated that Vlieger Briljant could stay and he continued to manage the club until 2017. With SBV Turbo '96, he achieved the best position ever for the club. He finished in eighth place. In the summer of 2017, Martin Lloyd was appointed as new head coach, after Vlieger Briljant stopped working as a football coach due to his age. He is now in the management board of the club. Stadium The Jan van Oss Stadion, until 2006 called De Bak, is the official stadium of SBV Turbo '96. In 2006, Jan van Oss Delicatesse became the head sponsor of the football club. The company, specialized in meat products, demanded that the name of the stadium had to be changed into the name of the company. The stadium has a capacity of 5,995 and will probably be expanded in the near future at the cost of the Dijns aan de Kust municipality. Colors The colors of SBV Turbo '96 are black and red. Red symbolizes the fire and fury of the club: the club's aim to win every match with the support of the supporters. Black symbolizes unity between the club's players, the supporters and the direction. Affiliated Clubs SBV Turbo '96 shared their youth wing with FC Zwoekel and FC Dijns until 2002. In the summer of 2002, the club's direction decided that SBV Turbo '96 was successful enough to start their own youth wing, breaking with FC Dijns and FC Zwoekel as a consequence. Some successful Tekenlandic players started their carreer in the youth wing of SBV Turbo '96, most notably Henk de Bruin and Jan-Jaap van der Heijden. It is now rumored that FC Dijns uses SBV Turbo '96 to dump their unsuccessful youth players, like Benno Bruijnsma and Rodney Bruijnsma, the first being the brother of Jarno Bruijnsma and the latter being the nephew of Benno Bruijnsma and Jarno Bruijnsma. Rivalries 'FC Dijns FC Dijns is the foremost rival of SBV Turbo '96. FC Dijns playes in Dijns, while SBV Turbo '96 plays in Dijns aan de Kust, a holiday destination for many people from Dijns. This causes tensions during FC Dijns - SBV Turbo '96 matches. During the last match, 1,919 people got injured during a fight between groups of supporters of the clubs. The injuries ranged from severe brain injuries to broken fingers. 'FC Zwoekel' FC Zwoekel is also a rival of SBV Turbo '96, because the club is at the same island and within the same region of SBV Turbo '96. The rivalry is not as intense as the rivalry between FC Dijns and SBV Turbo '96. The managements SBV Turbo '96 and FC Zwoekel still cooperate in terms of scouting networks. Supporters The supporters of SBV Turbo '96 are one of the most aggressive football supporters of Tekenland. Matches between SBV Turbo '96 and FC Dijns are most of the time played behined closed doors, to make sure no disturbances take place during the match. However, when matches are played behined closed doors, the supporters of SBV Turbo '96 and FC Dijns clash in the streets near the stadium where the match is being played. SBV Turbo '96 gets a fine for the actions of the supporters almost every year. Players Results